walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Marcus (Flight 462)
Marcus is a character that appears in ''Fear The Walking Dead: Flight 462''. He is one of the passengers on Flight 462 travelling with his wife. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Marcus' life from before the outbreak, except that at some point in his life he married a woman named Suzanne and the two boarded Flight 462 during the time of the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse Part 1 Marcus is one of the anxious passengers on Flight 462 who gets into a slight verbal altercation with Deirdre, one of the flight attendants. He confronts her regarding the status of the flight, and when she responds stating that the flight is going to take off soon, he challenges her, showing her an alert on his phone indicating that all flights were grounded. He finally gets back into his seat after being ordered by Deirdre and persuaded by his wife. Part 2 As the plane takes off and begins ascending into the sky, Marcus vomits into a paper bag as his wife comforts him. Part 3 Marcus continues to feel nauseous as his wife gets drinks from Deirdre for them. Part 4 During the flight, Marcus' condition worsens and rushes to the bathroom as concerned passengers watch. Part 5 Marcus remains in the bathroom as his wife pleads him to come out. Deirdre demands Marcus to exit the restroom after receiving a complaint from Connie. Part 6 Deirdre continues to ask Marcus to leave the bathroom until a noise is heard from inside. She unlocks the door and the unconscious body of Marcus falls to the ground while everyone watches in shock. Part 7 Anthony tries to revive Marcus while Suzanne is still in shock. Deirdre tells Suzanne to return to her seat but she refuses. Charlie attempts to stop Deirdre who is trying to revive him with an AED device. His shirt is ripped open and a bloody bandage covering a bite wound is revealed. Part 8 Marcus, who is still unconscious, provokes Charlie to insist that he requires tying up. Marcus finally reanimates as a zombie, as his glaring, dead eyes spring open. Part 9 Marcus attempts to attack the rest of the passengers but he is quickly restrained by Anthony. Anthony manages to lock Marcus in the bathroom again, much to everyone's relief. As the rest of the passengers are reeling from the commotion, he bangs and angrily hits the door in an attempt to get to them. Part 10 With Marcus stuck in the bathroom, he numerously bangs the door throughout the entire part. Part 11 Marcus continues to bang on the door. Suzanne wants to see him again and tries to open the door, but is stopped by Charlie and Anthony. Part 12 Marcus stops banging on the door, this leads Suzanne to mistakenly believe he is dying. She opens the door despite Charlie's attempts to stop her. He then charges out and pins Suzanne down, killing her by biting her in the throat. Anthony attempts to shoot him but as he doesn't know about the zombies, he shoots him in the chest. Marcus then pins Anthony down. Charlie tells Anthony to shoot Marcus in the head, he tries but he has run out of ammo. Death Killed By * Zombies (Caused, Alive) * Charlie (Zombified) Somtime prior to getting on the plane he was bit by an unknown walker. He starts to feel sick when on the plane and later goes into the bathroom and dies. After his reanimation he kills his wife and then tries to get the other passengers, when he attacks Anthony Charlie goes to him and pushes him away from Anthony, when Jake sees she can't escape from him he helps her giving her a knitting needle, Charlie then stabs him. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Marcus has killed: *Suzanne (Infected) Relationships Suzanne Suzanne is Marcus's wife and it is clear that they love each other. Suzanne assists Marcus when he is sick. After Marcus collapses on the ground, Suzanne gets in a panic worried about her husband being dead. After Marcus is trapped in the bathroom, she is worried about him and wants to speak with him. She attempts to open the door but is stopped by Anthony and Charlie. Later, after Marcus stops banging, Suzanne thinks he is dying, after Charlie tries and fails to stop her, she opens the door, releasing Marcus, causing him to bite Suzanne in the neck, killing her. Charlie Charlie is suspicious about Marcus after he falls sick, though Suzanne brushes it off as a gag reflex and indigestion problem, this due to her knowledge and worry about infected people. She is the first to realise what is happening to him. Much to the annoyance of others, she tells people to tie him down, but this is due to her realising what will happen to Marcus and not out of malice. After he escapes, she aids in his capture and attempts to advise Anthony how to kill him but is too late. After saving Anthony, Charlie kills Marcus after being handed a crochet needle by Jake Powell. Anthony Anthony tries to revive Marcus after he dies. After realising the truth about him, he is the one who restrains him into the bathroom, with the aid of Charlie. After he is let out from the bathroom and kills Suzanne, Anthony attempts to kill him by shooting him in the chest but it doesn't work and he is pinned down. Deirdre After Marcus dies, Deirdre attempts to revive him but fails. After he reanimates, she assists in trapping him in the bathroom but is scratched by him in the process. Appearances * "Part 1" * "Part 2" * "Part 3" * "Part 4" * "Part 6" (Corpse) * "Part 7" (Corpse) * "Part 8" (Zombified) * "Part 9" (Zombified) * "Part 10" (Zombified) * "Part 11" (Zombified) * "Part 12" (Zombified) * "Part 13" (Zombified) Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Fear The Walking Dead Characters Category:Webisode Characters Category:Deceased Category:Undeads Category:Webisodes